Shining Stars
by TheStarParty
Summary: When Rosalina visits her old friends from the Mushroom Kingdom to enjoy the Star Festival an uninvited guest ruins the party and steals Rosalina's Observatory along with all her beloved lumas. To get them back her and the Mario Crew must travel to space, and find out other surprising secrets along the way! (FINISHED)
1. Space and Time

**Oh, my first story, hope y'all enjoy! :D**

* * *

A royal figure with light blue garments and light blonde hair that completely covered one side of her pale face stood out on an enormous spaceship known as the Comet Observatory.

A little tan star, a luma, ran up to the lady and whispered excitedly, "We're almost to your home planet Mama!"

The woman on the edge of the ship was known as Rosalina, she watched the sky with dull interest. Her job as the "Queen of the Universe" was a little on the boring side. She longed to get out on Earth and do things normal people did, but she had a responsibility. She needed to take care of all these lumas; they looked up to her, even up to the point of believing that she was their mother, their comforter. She turned toward the small star and smiled," Yes, and we will soon be arriving."

Rosalina wanted this trip to be her best yet, after all she only visited once every hundred years.

"Polari." Rosalina called.

"Yes, mama." Polari, a black luma with blue eyes answered, immediately falling at her side.

"Would you please watch over the ship for me while I'm gone on my home planet, I'll be back before the spaceship moves anywhere, promise." Rosalina turned toward Polari, "and keep all these little lumas safe, understand?"

Polari saluted and quickly started gathering up the lumas for a quick roll call so he would be able to know if one went missing.

* * *

Rosalina's planet quickly came into view and even more rapidly started to come closer. Just when it looked like the Comet Observatory was about to crash, it abruptly stopped and stood still.

Rosalina looked back toward her beloved lumas, then quickly at Polari, "Remember to keep them safe."

Polari winked and replied, "And you remember to be back before the dawn of the third day."

Rosalina nodded and smiled just a bit before stepping off the Observatory and into a whole new world she knew fairly well, it was the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Mushroom Kingdom was booming with towns jam-packed with toad houses and visitors from all over to enjoy the Star Festival all together. Rosalina easily spotted her destination as if it was a star brighter than the rest; it was Princess Peach's castle. She always attended her party every year and this time wanted to be a big part in the games and festivities. Rosalina calmly started to walk, or float, to the castle and took in the scenery. She saw two toads, a boy and girl, holding hands while looking at the blazing lights from the sky and beheld a spectacular display of fireworks and sparklers. Before she even knew it she stood at the front door of the castle, all she needed now was to knock. She stopped for just a second to build up her courage and then gently rapped on the door.

"Come in!" called a sweet voice, Rosalina already knew who that was before she even opened the door.

Rosalina recognized everyone, a blonde with a pink dress, she knew was Princess Peach. She also knew Daisy, a princess with short brown hair and an orange dress, Mario, a plumber with blue overalls and a red shirt underneath, and Luigi, Mario's brother, who's slightly taller and instead of a red shirt he sports a green one. They all regarded her warmly welcoming her in.

Peach patted the seat right next to her for Rosalina to sit down and then started to read the plan.

Peach inhaled deeply to emphasize the length of her list before reading aloud, "1. Eat my cake a prepared for all of you and chat around the fireplace. 2. Walk around the Mushroom Kingdom and enjoy the various sports and activities available. And 3. Sit down and enjoy the Star Festival."

She quickly exhaled due to her shortage of breath.

"That sounds good to me." Daisy chimed.

"Sure," Mario agreed, "that sounds like a plan."

"Well then let's get started," Peach clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh, I can't wait to have fun with all of you!

Just when Rosalina was going to say something a loud crash followed by screaming erupted outside the castle.

"WHAT IS IT DOING!?" a unknown voice echoed above the rest.

Rosalina closely followed Mario and the others out the doors of the castle and saw what the commotion was about.

"Bwhahahaha," Bowser laughed, "Now that I have control of the Comet Observatory, I will become King of the Universe and will eventually rule all!"

Rosalina gasped, "What did he just say, it can't be…."

Bowser had chained the Comet Obsevatory to the biggest air craft the crew had ever seen, and Rosalina saw no sign whatsoever about any lumas. Mario was quick to action with Luigi at the ready as well, they both charged to catch the Observatory before the big koopa started his engines.

It was too late.

Bowser laughed wickedly while the spaceship burst off into the galaxies.

"Oh my gosh!" Peach put her arm around Rosalina, "I'm so sorry about what just happened, I'll make sure we all find him somehow and get back your lumas."

Rosalina felt like she wanted to cry, but she stayed strong so the others wouldn't be able to spot a sighed coolly, "It's OK, we will find him, and I will deal with him myself."

Daisy didn't like that, "Not on my watch missy, we're coming along whether you like it or not."

Luigi nodded trying to be cool in Daisy's presence, "Yeah, he can't push anyone around,"

Rosalina smiled, it made her feel better her friends were coming with her, "Thanks guys."

Mario scratched his head, "I just have one question, how will we get to space?"

Everyone thought about it and everything they thought of didn't have a realistic outcome.

Finally Peach snapped her fingers, "I know exactly who could help us, follow me to the castle! The Mario Gang followed along, eager to get to space and show that Koopa who's boss.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone! TheStarParty here! I know it's a little short, but every chapter will be 1,000 to 2,000 words long, this chapter was 1,007 if you wanted to know! :) Please comment on things you enjoyed, any ideas, or some advice to help me in the future! Thanks a lot everyone! :) BYE!**


	2. Not Exactly Ready

**Thanks Lucent Shadow for reviewing! It meant a lot, so I decided to post this up a little earlier! If enough people review, like 15 or something, I'll start another story where the fans pick the outcome. I'll be posting them in poll form, and the story will be about _Super Mario Strikers!_ Anyway, this is my second chapter, I hope you all enjoy! :D**

 **Oh, wait! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters or settings in this book _besides_ Jenette and the planet Silia**

* * *

Soon the crew arrived at Princess Peach's castle, a place they were all familiar with especially because of the fact they were already once there that day. Peach had the whole crew following her as she made her way up and down winding halls and staircases. Just when the crew was certain Peach was lost she stopped and pointed toward a thick, metal door.

"There it is," Peach said with a triumphant smile, "The laboratory room, I'm sure most of you are familiar with this person anyway, so he wouldn't need any introduction."

"You want us to go in _there?_ " Luigi asked a little shakily.

Daisy shrugged and walked right up to the door, "Eh, what could go wrong."

Daisy opened the heavy doors and the whole crew peered in. At first glance it looked like one of those movies you see when the characters walk into an evil science lab. There was a machine there, a machine here, and all of them where making a whirring sound. The most noticeable of all the instruments was a glorious spaceship in the center if the room, it was a deep blue color and seemed to be glossed over with some type of glitter.

"I've done it!" a happy voice sounded, "Oh, I can't wait to try it!"

"Professor E. Gadd," Peach called.

A small man with crazy glasses and white hair poked out from behind the great machine and a smile spread across his crazy face, "Ah Peach, you would never believe that I just barely managed to fix this spaceship!" He started to laugh, "There is no way it could ever crash down!"

"That's great professor," Peach complimented, "But do you mind if we use it?"

"And why is that?" the professor inquired.

Peach quickly filled him in about everything that happened right outside the castle, "there's more to life than machine's…" Peach whispered at the end, barely audible even to herself.

Before Professor E. Gadd could respond, a voice rang out.

"Woah whoa whoa! If they're up for adventure I'm coming along too!" An auburn haired lady that looked to be about 18, and wearing bright red dress stepped into the laboratory. She walked toward the group, "Hi, my names Princess Jenette the II, but you can call me Jenette." Her blue eyes twinkled with excitement as she spoke.

"Uh….." the Mario crew grew silent.

"Come on, please," Jenette whined, "I HATE Bowser SOOOOO much, you have to let me come," She almost sounded like a dignified toddler.

Rosalina watched quietly in the background. She watched the crew accept Jenette and watched her jump around like a wild animal. She watched Professor E. Gadd say "Of Course" and quickly opened the hatch. She watched everyone else step inside the spaceship, ready for an adventure, and then she sighed.

"Ready to go" Professor E. Gadd questioned Rosalina.

"Not exactly," She looked at all her friends,"Oh, I wish they're all right…." Rosalina whispered as she floated in the spaceship, taking up the last of the six seats the great machine provided. As the hatched closed Rosalina felt an arm around her neck, as she turned and saw who it was she saw Peach looking at her, sincere sorrow in the princess's eyes.

"Rosalina, don't worry, they'll be safe." She gave Rosalina a quick smile and glanced worriedly around as the spaceship began to ascend into the air.

Mario was in the driver's seat and looked scared to death as he started to control the bulky machine. Luigi was shaking; he wasn't the biggest fan of heights. Daisy and Jenette really hit it off, they were laughing at a couple of toads in the Kingdom staring wide-eyed at the big ship in the sky.

Rosalina finally built up the courage and asked the mustachioed driver where they were going.

"Honestly," Mario looked worried, "I don't really know, do you have anything that would help us find you Observatory?"

Something in Rosalina's mind clicked and she slapped herself for not thinking of this before, "Actually I do." She pulled out a little GPS.

"Wait, you _track_ your Observatory," Daisy grinned, "How cool!"

Rosalina gave a little smile and quickly turned toward the screen, her eyes fell as she saw the location of where Bowser was currently parked with her special Observatory. "This here says it's in the planet Silia, where my mother used to live."

The room grew quiet until Daisy finally asked, "In which direction is it," her voice was unusually soft and kind.

"Mario's going the right way; in about an hour we'll reach it, it's on the right and has a greenish tint to it." The room went quiet again. Rosalina silently cursed herself, why would she be telling her friends about her personal life, she always just made it awkward.

* * *

 **Bowser's PoV:**

Bowser laughed wickedly as he landed on the lone planet of Silia. "No way they'll find us here, right junior?"

A little koopa, Bowser Jr., sneered, "They'd be crazy to even _think_ about following us anyway."

One of Bowser's minions, a Shy Guy, herded all the lumas into a small room in the Observatory before closing the door. "All lumas in!"

"A little faster next time?" Bowser questioned.

"Y-yes sire." The Shy Guy bowed and quickly walked away.

"Now just to start the extraction of the stars with no interruptions," Bowser Jr. rubbed his hands together in a sinister fashion, his face brightening up.

Bowser turned toward a shiny red switch that read, 'Extraction.' "Ready Junior?" He asked, excitement in his gruff tone.

"Of course I am, hurry up!" Bowser Jr. wailed, then quickly took a step back and apologized to his father.

Bowser rolled his eyes at the koopa and then pressed the red button.

Nothing happened.

Bowser pressed it again, frustrated.

Still nothing happened.

Then the big Koopa started to pound on it, "WHY WONT IT WORK!"

Bowser Jr. spoke up before Bowser could break the button, "Maybe we could try to capture Rosalina and find out if she knows anything."

Bowser stopped, but he was still infuriated, "Yeah, we left her back in the Mushroom Kingdom, this airship doesn't have enough energy to travel there and back again."

"Well, then why don't we try to find a relative," Bowser Jr. took out his handy dandy laptop and set it on the floor.

The laptop rang, "I GOT TWO!" Bowser Jr. shouted excitedly, "One's on this planet!"

Bowser anger faded, "Good work Junior, let's go around this planet and find that person then, shall we?"

Both father and son shared evil laughs as they boarded the ship, ready to find Rosalina's lost relative.

* * *

 **This chapter was approximately 1,101 words long! This is also my first story, so please review! It will mean a lot, and I don't mean to nag but... REVIEW! :D :D :D**


	3. Hurt and Worry

**Even though no one reviewed does not give me an excuse to not post a chapter, I hope everyone likes it, and if you do you should review! :D So finally everyone's on Silia, let's find out how it goes:**

* * *

Rosalina and her crew finally arrived at Silia, and her mind was a mix of emotions. As they landed on the planet they were near the one and only town of the lone globe. It looked peaceful enough, Bowser obviously couldn't be here. He must be in a different part of the planet.

Suddenly a scream could be heard, and Rosalina's thoughts quickly changed.

The crew ran to the city, the bros in front and the princess's in the back. It was hard to carry dresses and run all at the same time.

"Help!" the voice cried again, strangely familiar to Rosalina, she'd heard it before.

Mario busted through a locked door from the house the sound had emitted from. A laugh all too familiar was heard.

"Bowser, what are you doing!?" Luigi glared at the Koopa sitting in his Clown Car, a woman was behind him, but she could hardly be seen.

"This is part of the plan." Bowser said, trying to sound convincing, he started to ride away, but before Bowser could fully escape Daisy jumped for the car, hanging on the edges.

"Oh my goodness, Daisy!" Peach reached her hands out to grab Daisy. She missed by a couple inches, brushing her dress instead.

Bowser somehow didn't hear the brunette until she had fully climbed onto his ship, and he glanced back in surprise and yelled at Jr. "Go get her!"

Daisy smiled, Bowser Jr. was no match, and she easily dodged his shell attack and bopped him on the head with her high heels, swiftly knocking him out.

Bowser yelled "Jr!" Then he growled, "Automatic," the clown car moved by itself while the Koopa turned to the orange princess.

The mysterious women watch the whole scene unfold, too timid to intervene after what the princess had done to the younger koopa. She didn't exactly know if the girl would help or not. Daisy currently was struggling against the Koopa's massive weight, but it was too much and the poor girl collapsed on the floor clearly out. The woman built up her courage and narrowed her blue eyes, she pushed the Koopa, and the unexpected force almost made Bowser topple off the side of the clown car. The split second Bowser hung over the edge he saw the rest of the gang following the car, in Automatic mode it was traveling to far too slow. He instantly bolted upright and in action hit the women right in the face, she toppled to the ground right next to Daisy. Bowser laughed at the two female figures laying on the ground, but grew furious when he saw Bowser Jr.'s.

He sighed and took control of the steering, how he hoped he would be able to complete this task. Bowser knew the crew would follow him, he had to make a distraction…. He grinned evilly realizing what must be done.

Mario and the others followed the Clown Car until it eventually came to a stop.

Suddenly a figure was thrown out and fell hard on the ground. It was Daisy!

Peach screamed and threw her hand to her face, "Daisy!"

Jenette ran to her new found friend and tried to find a heartbeat, "It's there! We need a doctor though!"

Luigi smacked himself, "It should have been me, not her." Just then he remembered something and excitedly tapped Mario on his back. "We're doctors, remember that?"

Mario smiled, but then quickly it went away, "Luigi, we don't have any medical equipment."He went on, "Someone will need to take Daisy back to the hospital back in the city, any volunteers?"

Peach slowly raised her hand, "She's my best friend, and I'll gladly lead her to safety, but please, if you see Bowser, slap him for me."

The princess grabbed Daisy's hands and started to gently pull, it was working, but it wasn't the fastest way.

The group of four remaining looked in the direction the Clown Car had once been, it was gone! How stupid they had been, focusing all their attention on the brunette! Someone should have kept a look out!

Rosalina growled, and the others jumped back in surprise. "When I find that sneaky, junked up lizard he's going to get it!" She balled up her hands into fists.

Jenette clapped, "You go girl!" She looked at the brothers. "What are we waiting for?"

"A direction." Mario answered. "Rosalina's got her GPS."The plumber looked back at Peach, she was almost a speck in the distance, she could work hard when she had the motive.

Mario was right, Rosalina had out her GPS. She as looking closely at red dot on the screen, "It's that way and it's not that far actually!"

Luigi groaned, realization overcoming him, "That was all a distraction."

Jenette shrugged, "Either way we know our goal, let's just go catch him, lead the way Rosalina." The girl motioned toward Rosalina and took her place behind her.

"Oh, o-ok," Rosalina replied a little shakily. Rosalina walked the direction, and the rest of the crew followed.

All they were forgetting was one major problem, their star ship.

Bowser laughed wickedly while his son groggily got up, the little koopa blinked slowly around, "What happened?"

Bowser turned toward his son and shook his head, "You got beat up by a girl."

Bowser Jr. turned red and quickly made an excuse, "I wasn't feeling good…"

Bowser rolled his eyes and continued onward. He glanced back at his silent passenger and informed her on what she needed to do, "We need the power of the Comet Observatory, either you do it, or you die."

The lady gasped, _She knew what that was, but how did they know her?_

"Yes, that's right. I know you know what I'm talking about, so when we get out no funny business. To make it even better, we're almost there." Bowser smirked maliciously.

In that moment the lady wished she had succeeded in pushing the Koopa out of the Clown Car.

* * *

 **Peach's POV**

Peach wiped her forehead, it was beading in sweat. Daisy was still knocked out cold, it was a miracle she was on the hospital bed safely. Peach felt like she needed to help, so she asked a doctor what she could do.

The doctor didn't reply, he mumbled something like, "I got it."

Then an idea popped into her head. She quickly got up and told the doctor to inform her friend why she was here when she woke up. Peach ran out the door, thanking the doctor. She quickly made a beeline to the starship. She knew the crew would need it.

All she needed now was to know how to work it, _well, if Mario did it I can too._ Peach grabbed the wheel uncertainly and turned on the engine, "Here goes nothing." The pink princess screamed as the ship raced in the direction the princess had just came from, and hopefully to where all her friends were at.

* * *

 **That Chapter was approximately 1,157 words long! They're getting longer and longer! Please review, it would be a huge help! Hopefully some grammar and punctuation errors are fixed as well. Thanks Lucent Shadow for the tips! :) PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE, THEN I CAN WRITE MY STRIKERS STORY! :D**


	4. Truth

**I kind of feel like this was rushed, but oh well. Thanks to Lucent Shadow for reviewing and giving me tips! (Hopefully it's all grammatically correct) Please read and review, I'm trying to get 15! :D Tell your friends! :P**

 **SECOND DISCLAIMER: Claire is also mine, everything else that pertains to Mario you've heard of before in this story belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Peach was screaming and careening in the direction of her friends. Her blonde hair was a mess and was flying every which way.

 _"Please be almost to them…"_

Peach saw four figures ahead, _YES,_ she had found them. She started to go faster and then gradually slowed down as she descended in front of her friends.

Mario jumped, "Peach! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Peach couldn't hear the words, but she could see his mouth moving.

Peach opened the latch to let them all in and quickly retreated to the back seats, "Mario drives!"

Jenette laughed and jumped right next to Peach, "Wow, that was amazing! Where's Daisy?"

Peach smiled, "She's safe, but she's still in her coma. Hopefully she doesn't wake up and freak." The two girls laughed.

Luigi and Rosalina got in next.

Luigi looked at Rosalina as the starship ascended into the air once more, "Are we still going the right direction?"

Rosalina nodded and replied, "We're actually not that far, hopefully they don't leave anytime soon."

* * *

Bowser laughed wickedly as they landed on the ground right in front of the starship. Then he suddenly frowned and turning to a koopa, "Are the lumas still in there?" He pointed to the door they had been locked in.

"Yes sir, Bowser sir," The koopa saluted and stepped back.

Bowser Jr. sneered at the woman, "You're turn, Claire"

The woman looked at the little koopa bravely, "How do you know my name, and what do you want me to do?"

"Well, we want-" Bowser Jr. was cut off by Bowser.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE WANT!" He slammed his hand on the button, "FIX THIS!"

Bowser Jr. recoiled in fear, but the lady held strong despite her fragile aura.

Claire slowly bowed her head and walked up to the button, "And what if I don't?"

Bowser grinned, "You'll have to find out."

* * *

Mario and the gang saw the observatory, and then gasped when they saw the woman walking toward a big red button.

"What?" Peach said, "I don't understand what this is all about."

Rosalina looked worried, "I don't expect you to, but the button won't work unless I press it, hopefully."

The starship landed and they all got out. Immediately Mario ran up to Bowser and punched him right in the nose. Luigi went to battle Bowser Jr., Peach and Jenette went to go get Claire, and Rosalina was trying to find her lumas.

Taken aback the big koopa king roared, "Press the button already!" He then took a swing at Mario, but missed by a few inches.

Claire smiled at the koopa, "No." She stepped away from the button.

"Jr.! Do it!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser Jr. whipped out his paintbrush and pushed Luigi aside. He quickly painted a box to trap Luigi in and then ordered the koopas to get Claire.

Peach and Jenette wouldn't hear it, when the koopas came they kicked or slapped them down. Claire was joining the fight with the two girls.

"STOP!" Bowser Jr. screamed, no one had seen the little koopa trap Rosalina in a box of her own. He was carrying a baby luma, "If anyone moves you can say bye bye to this little here luma!"

Everyone immediately froze.

Bowser laughed and Jr. put everyone in paint boxes of their own, except Claire. "Now!" The koopa king laughed, "You _**are**_ going to work this button or else we will dispose of these lumas one by one."

Claire's face had turned solemn, and she slowly walked to the red button. _I have no choice….._ She pressed it…

 _Nothing happened._

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled and threw up his hands, "You _are_ a relative to Rosalina, right?" He turned toward Claire, but she had disappeared.

"Woah!" Bowser Jr. turned around quickly, trying to find the girl.

"Who cares about her," Bowser turned toward Rosalina, "Your turn."

* * *

Claire had used her magic to reappear behind the starship where no one would be able to see her. She slowly sighed, _why didn't it work?_ She then remembered them mentioning a Rosalina, _could it be true_?

"Your turn." She heard Bowser say.

Claire rapidly made her way to the edge of the starship and peered around it. She saw the woman dressed in blue make her way toward the extraction button.

 _If she can work it, then all the power of the Observatory will be gone, and then they'll be able to use it for more evil purposes._

She knew what she had to do.

Rosalina was perplexed by the way that woman had disappeared, and when Bowser had mentioned the woman as her relative even more so. When Rosalina looked around all the woman was nowhere in sights, but her friends were.

Jenette was saying something, but it was extremely muffled. Daisy was pounding on the walls of her painted box, Peach was looking toward the starship, and the plumbers had their hands balled up in fists glaring at Bowser.

She them turned toward her precious lumas, "If keeping the stars means losing you, then….." Rosalina's voice trailed on and she stared at the button. It was now or never.

Suddenly the starship powered on to life and it rocketed toward Bowser. He screamed and dove out of its way. Bowser Jr. wasn't so lucky and got smacked hard.

Rosalina used this opportunity to pull out her wand out, and creating bubbles, she freed her friends. The magic bubbles washed the paint away.

Mario glared at Bowser, "It's on."

The starship flew back and landed, Claire had done her job. She quickly got out and motioned Rosalina and the girls to follow her. She made her way to the aircraft Bowser had used. Rosalina arrived there first, she gasped. All this time Rosalina had never got a really good look the woman's face, but now she knew who she was. Rosalina's eyes teared up. She didn't know if she should be happy or mad.

" _Mother_?"

Claire gasped, "Rosalina, is that you?" She smiled.

"Why didn't the button work for you?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, I may be your mother, but I've never had much to do with your Comet Observatory."  
"I thought you were dead!" Rosalina screamed.

Claire threw her arms around Rosalina, "I was trying to protect you from Bowser! He had no idea I had a daughter until the night of the Star Festival."

Peach and Jenette arrived and curiously looked at mother and daughter.

Claire sighed, "I'll explain later," she turned toward the girls and put on a serious face, "Ready to hijack an aircraft?"

The girls fist pumped.

They all got in the aircraft and started it up.

"WHAT, NO!" Bowser yelled, then got pushed I the face by Mario.

Peach yelled as loud as she could, "MARIO, YOU AND LUIGI TAKE THE SHIP!"

Mario nodded and motioned to Luigi toward the starship. Bowser and his minions were to slow to react, and in a matter of moments they watched their own aircraft fly away with the Comet Observatory.

* * *

Bowser smacked Jr. awake once more and couldn't contain his anger, "GRRR! THEY GOT AWAY WITH EVERYTHING!"

Bowser's minions cowered, but one stood up and bravely spoke. "We may not have our ship, but we do have something important to them."

Bowser whipped around, "And what is that?"

The Koopa gulped and continued, "Princess Daisy, my liege. I overheard them talking about how she was at the hospital right in Silia."

Bowser laughed wickedly, "Well, we might have just found our revenge."

Bowser Jr. yelled at the minions to hurry up and move with Bowser, they were heading to the Silia hospital, and it wasn't for a happy occasion.

* * *

 **1,307 words baby! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please please read and review! :D**


	5. Almost End

Mario and Luigi were driving the starship with ease, it had finally ended, or had it? Suddenly Luigi jumped.

"Mario, Daisy's back on that planet, what if Bowser went for her?" He was clearly scared for her life.

Mario immediately turned around, "Oh, I totally forgot, let's go get her!"

Luigi took out his phone, "I'll tell Peach about this..."

* * *

Arriving back at the Mushroom Kingdom the trio of girls could see that it was night, how much time had passed?

A phone rang out the Mushroom Kingdom theme and Peach scrambled for her phone, "It's a text from Luigi! It says 'we're going back for Daisy.'" Peach slapped herself, how could she forget about her best friend.

"It's OK, they'll get her Claire said sympathetically and then looked over at Rosalina and smiled, "OK, ready for the story?"

Rosalina nodded, and the other two girls, Peach and Jenette, walked out of the room.

Claire sighed, "Well, it started with my ambition. You see, I used to live in the Mushroom Kingdom and was _suppose_ to become the princess, but I didn't want that.

Rosalina gasped.

Claire continued, "That's when I ran away, that's when I built a ship of my own after a luma had fallen from the sky much like you. I did a lot of things in that ship, some I must not say, but Bowser was getting tired of the havoc I caused him. As I left his castle after helping the mario brothers escape I heard him yell, "CLAIRE! You may be to quick for me, but I'll get you daughter!"

Rosalina once again gasped at the unexpected news. "What?!"

Tears threatened to stream down Claire's eyes, so she just nodded and continued. "That's when I met your father, we loved each other so much. We ran away to a place where I thought Bowser wouldn't be able to reach me, but when you were born..." Claire choked. "Your father left, I couldn't stand it, I had to get away. When you were just a little girl I faked my death and ran to Silia so Bowser wouldn't know you were my daughter..." Claire's voice got increasingly softer and quieter, "I'm so so so sorry.. Will you ever forgive me?"

Rosalina stared blankly into space, "S-sure, I forgive you." She said the words like her mom had made her and that made Claire even more saddened and she started to cry.

"I know I was wrong. I love you though." Claire said, she wiped her tears and then called to the girls to come in.

Jenette and Peach walked in and went immediately for the hatch to step outside. "It's stuffy in that kitchen. Bowser doesn't know how to clean up his mess."

Rosalina was eager to get outside, and once she did she ran up right to a toad house and knocked on the door.

Reluctantly, a groggy toad answered and rubbed his eyes, "What? Why did you wake me, it's 4:00 in the morning!"

Rosalina apologized, "Sorry, but I need to know what day it is."

The toad looked angry, "That's all! Well, it's the 8th of September.

Rosalina looked worried, "Thank you." The toad closed the door and she walked to the rest of the girls. "This is bad, it's the 8th, the last day the Comet Observatory will stay put."

* * *

Daisy jumped from the bed and her head throbbed immediatly. _What happened? What did she miss?_ She lay back down with a groan, and then jumped once more as she heard a voice.

"Your finally awake," A boring voice rang out and as Daisy looked she saw a doctor looking less than happy to be at his job.

For some reason Daisy thought she was by herself, but looking around she was actually in a hospital bed and all around her were different doctors with different patients. She lifted up her head and spoke, her voice sounded weak and hoarse, "Who are you, and where am I?"

The doctor pushed his glasses up and looked down at his paper before responding in the most monotone voice ever emitted, "You've been in here stuck in a coma for 2 days. I'm Doctor Hru, and you are in the Silia Hospital."

Daisy blinked, "Where are my friends?"

"You mean the pink dressed blonde?" The doctor asked.

Daisy nodded, she was getting mad at her doctor, "Yes, the _pink dressed blonde._ "

The doctor would have answered, but just then a crash was heard and suddenly the door was busted open, and a lot of the wall followed.

Daisy screamed as a piece of wall hit her, and suddenly the world went black once more.

* * *

Bowser laughed, this was it, the Silia Hospital. He entered the front room and walked up to the desk.

The attendant looked up with a bright smile, "Who are you here to see, or are you sick?"

Bowser looked bored, "I'm here to check out someone."

"And who might that be?"

"Daisy."

"Daisy..." the attendant put on her glasses and looked at a paper full of names. Scanning it with her fingers she abruptly stopped and smiled, "Ah yes, Daisy. Are you a friend or a relative?"

Bowser reluctantly replied, "f...r..i..e..n...d." he said every syllable with a grimace.

The attendant looked suspicious, "Hmmmmm, well OK then."

Bowser was impatient, he didn't want to go through all this trouble. He suddenly crashed through the door pointing toward the emergency room.

"Wait, sir, you haven't finished!" the attendant immediate followed the koopa, but stopped when Bowser turned around and yelled,

"STOP!"

The attendant following him made the King even more mad and he started crashing through doors. Suddenly the emergency rooms were a complete mess, Bowser growled, "WHY!"

Bowser Jr. had been in step with his father the whole time, "Uh, how are we suppose to fin Daisy now?"

Bowser rummaged through the rubble and in minutes found his "friend." Daisy didn't look good, she was now cut across her forehead, the cut had some blood, but it wasn't to bad. Bruises also covered her body and face.

Bowser picked her up and headed toward the nearest store. He knew he would have to buy another air craft, but he didn't have any money. Smiling he nudged Bowser Jr. "Hey, can you see what you can do to steal this jacked-up hospital's money?"

The smaller koopa saluted and ran away, a few moments later he came back with a handful of money, "Easy." Bowser Jr. had to of at least been carrying a $1,000 dollars.

Bowser smiled, "Nice work Jr., now let's go get our power."

* * *

 **Hey, 1,147 words and we are on to our second to last chapter, my first fanfic is almost done! Please review to help me improve! And be ready for my Super Mario Strikers story pretty much run by you guys, the fans!**


	6. The Brightest Star

**I'm so excited, the last chapter! DUN DUN DUN! XD**

* * *

Mario and Luigi were about halfway to Silia when they saw a strange ship coming their way. It looked familiar, but the brothers knew it wasn't. Upon further inspection the two brothers saw two Koopas, a father and son, but these weren't just any koopas... it was Bowser!

"Oh, they're going to get it!" Luigi balled up his hands into fists and shook it.

Mario turned around once more and followed the trail of the koopa's until he realized something. Turning around he asked his brother, "Hey, do you think they're heading for the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Luigi looked surprised, "Wow, they are! I wonder what they're up too?"

The two brothers saw a world up ahead, and a very familiar one at that, it _was_ the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Bowser rolled is eyes, "Yes, I _know_ they're following us!" He wanted to yell at his son, but he knew things could get messy if he did.

"Aw, but they're right there!" Bowser Jr. whined, "I want to mess with them!"

One of Bowser's minions came up to him, and reported shakily, "We are boarding into the Mushroom Kingdom."

Bowser nodded and yelled, "I can see it right in front of me!"

The goomba shuddered and retreated.

Bowser's ship came into the orbit of the planet and suddenly it looked as though they would hit the ground of the oh so beloved Kingdom. Bowser stopped, and his ship came up to a complete rest, and fortunately, for him, it rested right were the Comet Observatory had parked.

* * *

Rosalina gasped and looked up into the air, a strange ship was flying right above them, and in an instant it had stopped on the ground a few feet from them.

Jenette shook her fist as the King of the Koopas emerged from the aircraft, and Peach stuck out her tongue. Immediately the two stopped upon realizing that he was carrying a very dear friend to them... Daisy.

A sound emitted from the skies once more and the group looked up to see the starship the Mario brothers occupied land on the opposite side of the Observatory.

Claire sighed in relief, and then clapped as the brothers ran out and pounced and Bowser, "Give me back Daisy!" Luigi yelled.

Bowser laughed, "Ah, she'll be fine. _If_ I get what I want. Jr..." The Koopa pointed his hand toward the group and Bowser Jr. nodded. Taking out his trusty brush he waved it into the air. Within a few seconds a paint wall protected the Koopas, only something powerful would be able to break it, but while in this bubble the Koopas could do anything without even the slightest hindrance. Daisy was left behind them, and she sat weakly against their ship.

Bowser walked right past the two brothers, and the shield knocked them down.

"Oh, no..." Peach put her hand to her mouth and gasped, suddenly she yelled at Bowser, "What are you planning on doing, you big galoot!"

Bowser laughed at the princess, "You know, you're very foolish." Still walking forward the Koopa advanced toward the Comet Observatory.

Rosalina went in his way, and to her surprise she seemed to stick to the bubble instead of bounce off like the brothers. At first, she looked at this as a good thing, it had stopped the Koopas from advancing, but in a few moments she began to feel herself getting weaker, and she started to moan in agony.

Jennette pointed a finger at Bowser, "Hey, stop!" She ran at him, and high heel in the ready, smacked the bubble they were safely standing in, but all she did was fly backward, "Woah!" She caught her balance and glared.

As if out a nowhere a small yellow orb began to form above Rosalina, and Claire choked up, "They're sucking away her energy!" She jogged to the poor girl and tried to pull her from the painted mass, but it was no use.

Rosalina dropped onto the ground and inhaled big gasps of air. "W-w-what... W-w-." She fainted.

Now a medium sized orb of energy floated inside the protected bubble of Bowser, reaching out to touch it he sighed, "You know, that was easier than I thought..." He had made it to the Comet Observatory, and he held out his hands. The energy crackled and then, as he pushed his hands outward, it shot toward the ship.

Crying out, Claire jumped in the way of the lightning, and then lay on the floor, completely silent.

"Claire!" Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Jennette all said at once. Daisy lips formed the words, but she was still to weak to actually say them. Rosalina was just getting up, and her face was a mix of hurt and sadness.

Jennette, Peach, and the brothers rolled up their sleeves as Bowser threw an outrageous fit, "WHY DID SHE GET IN THE WAY! YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING!" The King pointed a finger at the collapsed lady.

The gang was ready to burst that bubble, it didn't matter if they failed anymore, they just had to try.

A gasp was suddenly heard and the group turned to see Claire, she was having a coughing fit, and her aura around her seemed strong and powerful. Her eyes glowed yellow as she sat up, and then she began to float in the air. Screaming from pain and tears streaming down her face she out the energy she had held inside, and it all rushed to Bowser.

Bowser yelled as his bubble popped and he fell to the ground.

"Papa!" Bowser Jr. had been watching with a smirk, but what had just happened left the little king silent.

"RETREAT!" A shy guy in charge eyed the good guys, "We'll be back, we will win!" A group of baddies carried their King to their own Air Craft and they were off, never to be seen in the Mushroom Kingdom for quite some time.

* * *

The place surrounding the group was in ruins, and sadness tore at their hearts.

With the little strength she had Rosalina ran to her mother and collapsed on the ground next to her, "Mother, oh mother! Why did you do that?"

Claire lifted a weak hand to Rosalina's chin and smiled, "Because I care about you, and what's important to you is very important to me."

"But _you're_ important to me!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and her mother wiped them for her.

"I'll be leaving you soon, but please know I will always be watching you...-" Claire was cut off by Rosalina.

"From the stars..." Rosalina shuddered and cried again, "Please, please don't go."

Claire nodded, "I know this is hard for you Rosalina, but promise me you will look for me in the sky."

Rosalina choked on her own words, "Don't worry, I know you'll shine brighter than the rest." She smiled weakly as tears began to stream down her face.

Claire suddenly stopped breathing, and in a few seconds she had completely lost a pulse.

"Mom...mom," Rosalina knew the inevitable had come, but it hurt. She buried her face in her mothers chest and cried once more.

Mario looked very somber, a tear or two had slipped down his cheeks, and he took off his hat in respect. Luigi followed his brothers example, but he was next to Daisy and was making sure she got everything she needed.

Peach was full out crying and ran up to hug Rosalina, but deciding it wasn't a good tome she turned to hug Jennette, "Oh this is so awful."

Jennette hugged Peach back, "I know, but we need to be strong." The two broke their embrace and saw Rosalina's head poke up.

Peach softly whispered, "Are you ready?"

Rosalina silently nodded and the brothers lifted Claire's body from the ground and took it with them in their spaceship, they had to deliver it to the Funeral Arrangement.

The three girls, helping Daisy boarded the Comet Observatory.

"Mama!" About a million lumas rushed Rosalina all at once, and seemed to make her a little happier. She smiled, "Thanks."

Around nightfall the funeral was spectacular, and afterward Rosalina felt much better. Looking up at the sky she saw the brightest shining star and whispered, "I love you mom."

After the funeral the group had decided to wish Rosalina off.

"Bye! Remember we're here anytime!" The Mario brothers waved goodbye.

"Good luck Rosalina, come back soon, please?" Peach and Daisy winked at her and they all joined into a group hug.

Jennette waved at Rosalina, "Come visit me anytime, Ok? Best Wishes!"

Rosalina got into her ship and she looked at the sky once more, turning to reply to her friends she said, "Don't worry, my mom is watching me, and she'll keep me safe."

* * *

 **Yeah, my first fanfiction ever is completed, and definitely my longest chapter, it was 1,477 if I can remember correctly! Did you all like it? Please review still! I hope you all enjoyed it, and one more disclaimer!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything about Nintendo, but I do own my character's Jenette and Claire, and also my made up planet Silia.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Also, remember how the computer said she had TWO relatives, from the context clues can you guys guess the second! I'll PM you if you get it right, vote in the comments.**

 **Well, Peace out guys, (and also check out my next story Super Mario Strikers: World Series, you need to vote!)**

 **~TheStarParty**


End file.
